


Not Your Little Girl (Anymore)

by an_odd_ducky



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Difference, Bookstores, F/M, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Universe Alteration, protective father figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_odd_ducky/pseuds/an_odd_ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted Luke taking Clary up against a bookcase in his shop. So that's what I wrote. With feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Little Girl (Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The legal age of consent in the state of New York is 17 years old. For the purposes of this and all Claymark fanfics I write and fanart I make, no sexual acts were performed between Clary and Luke prior to Clary's 17th birthday.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer: I haven't actually read the books; I'm only partway through City of Bones. So if you find any glaring discrepancies in this fic, we're just going to pretend they were intentional, ok? *cracks knuckles* Nah, I'm just kidding. Seriously, though - I've seen the movie and read about a quarter of the way through City of Bones, so there's probably a lot wrong with this fic. I just really, REALLY have the hots for Claymark as a ship.

The bell on the door jingled, and Luke did a double-take.

"Clary." It was meant to be a warning, and he could have pulled it off, if his voice hadn't suddenly cracked. Hastily coughing to cover it up, he yanked off his glasses and stepped out from behind the counter.

"You okay there, chief?" she teased, patting his back as he sputtered. 

"What are you wearing?" he asked instead, taking a step back to put some distance between them.

"Do you like it?" she asked, turning a circle. "I’m trying out a new look."

Luke swallowed hard; seeing those tight black shorts from the back was even worse than seeing them from the front. Clary's legs were almost completely bare, covered only by the calf-high boots and crisscrossed with a pair of fishnet stockings that didn't even reach the bottom of her shorts. Luke wasn't sure when Clary had started to fill out, but he saw now that puberty had finally begun to shape her body into graceful curves - curves that her lacy tank top and fitted leather jacket did nothing to hide.

"You have to change," he demanded, and damn it if his voice didn't crack again.

"What?! Why?" Clary asked, glaring at him sharply. 

"Why?! Look at yourself, Clary! You're barely covered. Does your mother know you're dressed like that?!"

"Mom's gone for the weekend; she left this morning before I went to school and won't be back until Monday." Clary shuffled her feet nervously. "That's why I'm here, actually....Look, it's just really quiet at the house, ok? I went home after school to study but it's too quiet. So I came here. You're gonna close the shop soon, anyway, right? So it's not like anyone will see me. I'll just stay over here in the corner and do my homework." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please, Luke?"

Luke ran a hand through his curls, thinking fast. "Fine," he sighed. "Go do your homework, and then I'll walk you home when you're finished. But Clary," he added warningly, "If I catch you out dressed like this again, I will tell your mother. You know better than this."

Clary nodded at the floor guiltily, quietly accepting the reprimand. She hated being treated like a child, but her plan had obviously worked. Luke's eyes on her body made her skin tingle as she turned away.

Luke went about closing his shop, despite it being half an hour early. Clary settled into an armchair with her textbooks and tried to focus on her chemistry homework, but after twenty minutes had passed and she still hadn't written a single answer down, she huffed out a sigh and gave up trying. 

Her feet were planted on the chair, her textbook propped open on her knees, offering her the perfect cover to covertly spy on Luke as he sat behind the counter paying bills. He glanced up at her from time to time, almost nervously, and Clary smirked behind her book, getting an idea. Casually, she pretended to stretch, shifting her position and opening her legs wide. She waited quietly, pretending to scribble notes in the margins of her notebook until Luke glanced over at her again and his eyes widened. He quickly covered his choked noise with a string of coughing, and Clary thought she saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

It wasn't very often that she saw Luke flustered, and Clary found that she quite liked being the cause of it. She let Luke get back to his business for a few minutes before she pushed herself up and stripped off her jacket.

"It's a bit warm in here, don't you think?" she asked, tossing her jacket over the back of her chair.

"The thermostat's set to seventy-two," he answered as she turned her back to him, and Clary couldn't help but smirk at the barely-concealed panic in his tone.

"Is it? It must be the sun coming in through this window, then." Luke didn't bother arguing that it was already dusk outside. 

Clary bent over, ass in the air, and grabbed a different textbook out of her bag from where it sat on the floor, and she could swear she heard a muffled moan from Luke's direction.

A chair skidded across the floor suddenly, and Clary looked back to see Luke standing, fists clenched and breathing heavily. "That's it's," he said through gritted teeth. "You're changing. I think I've got something you can wear." He walked quickly to her and took hold of her arm, pulling her with him as he headed for the back staircase to his apartment. 

"What?!" Clary gasped, wrenching her arm away from him and taking a step back. "Luke, what is the matter with you?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"You have to change, Clary," he said, deliberately averting his eyes. "You just--you need to change, or go home; those are your options."

"Why?!" she gestured to her body. "What is wrong with this?"

"Because!" he shouted, and then caught himself when he saw her flinch. Breathing heavily, he leaned back on a bookcase and stared at the ceiling. "Because it's driving me crazy, Clary, and I can't--I can't deal with this."

"It drives you crazy how?" Clary asked, her mouth suddenly very dry.

"God, Clary," he choked out, dragging his hands over his face. "You're seventeen. Y-You're seventeen years old; I shouldn't be--"

He broke off and turned toward the stairs, but Clary grabbed his arm to stop him. Before she knew it, he pushed her up against the bookshelf and towered over her, hands clenching the shelf on either side of her head. His eyes were hard and wild. "Don't," he begged.

They were so close, so very, very close, and Clary could count the number of grey hairs in Luke's beard, could feel the warmth of his body. Heart pounding in her chest, she lifted her chin and leaned forward, lips ghosting over his as she looked at him, wide-eyed. "Please," she whispered, and kissed him lightly. 

She pulled back, and for a moment, Luke stood with his eyes closed, chest heaving. "Clary," he said, and she knew then that it was over; that she had made a mistake. But then his lips were on hers again, and this time it was not light, it was not quick, and it certainly was not chaste. Clary moaned into his mouth and let him crowd her closer to the bookcase.

When Clary broke their kiss to catch her breath, she realized distantly that she was writhing against Luke as he rocked against her, the hard bulge of his cock pressed to her thigh.

"Luke!" she gasped. "Please, Luke, please!"

Luke pulled away from where he was busy sucking a bruise at the base of her neck and looked her in the eye, her face held in his hands. "Clary, if you don't want this then you have to tell me now. Tell me right now while we can still go back."

"I do - I want - I want - Fuck me, Luke, please fuck me," Clary stumbled over her words, blushing darkly as she did. "I want it."

Luke claimed her mouth again and she tried desperately to keep up. She felt his hands on the button of her shorts, popping them open and shoving them down with her panties and she felt her face blush again as she stood so exposed. But Luke continued to kiss her, and his hand slipped between her legs to pet her, and she widened her stance automatically as her breathing got quicker and quicker. Luke's callused fingers slipped between her lips, sliding forward through her wetness until they found her clit and the sensation made her jerk. Luke worked his fingers in slow circles around her clit until Clary broke away from his kiss, panting, her eyes tight shut as she enjoyed the touch. 

Luke pulled his fingers away and she whimpered, but then he was pulling her top up and over her head, was sliding his hands over her stomach and around to unclasp her bra and toss it aside. He pushed a thigh between Clary's and his lips returned to her neck while his hands came up to hold her breasts. His thumb and forefinger pinched her nipples, rolling them until they hardened, and Clary could only cry out as she pushed into the touch and ground herself against his leg. 

Her hands fumbled at his waistband, tugging his shirt out of its tuck. Luke watched her with such intensity that for a moment she faltered under his gaze, but then she swallowed, whispering, "Off," and unbuttoned his shirt as fast as her fingers could move. He shrugged out of it, one hand settling on her hip, grounding her as she reached for the button of his jeans. She flicked them open quickly and helped him shimmy them down so he could step out of them, then nervously pushed his boxer briefs down in one swift movement. 

She looked down, taking in his flushed cock as it sprang free. Don't back out now, she thought, hoping he couldn't see how suddenly nervous she was as they stood there naked together. You've come too far to turn back. She tried to keep her hand from shaking as she reached out and tentatively grazed her fingers along his cock. His tiny intake of breath at that first touch encouraged her, and she wrapped her hand around it, fumbling a few slow strokes. It felt heavy in her hand, but the skin was velvety smooth, and a sharp twist of desperation shot through her as realized how badly she wanted it inside her, impaling her with hard thrusts.

She couldn't hide her trembling now as she pulled Luke closer, and she hitched one leg up over his hips guiding his cock into place. Her pulse beat wildly in her ears as he kissed her and slid inside, and she tensed from the mixture of excitement and pain as he sunk deep into her. It hurt, it hurt like a bitch, but she still wanted it, wanted it so badly that already her hips rocked to give her friction, and she moaned as his arms wrapped around her, sliding to grip her ass and grind in deeper. Clary's hands flew back to the bookshelf for balance and she hopped and wrapped her other leg around Luke's waist, letting him hold her weight and set the pace.

Clary could feel a tension coiling inside her, and she began to shake for an entirely different reason as it wound her tighter and tighter. Luke's cock brushed against sensitive skin with every thrust, a friction that wiped every other thought from Clary's mind except the slick slide of it pumping into her, sending sparks up her spine. Her arms were shaking as she clung to the bookcase, but she only urged Luke to go faster, her thighs tightening around his waist. 

The pressure inside her was building higher, and she was surprised to realize that the desperate, needy sounds filling the room were coming from her. Then they shifted subtlety, and Luke’s cock hit its mark perfectly, and with a gasp, Clary lost her grip on the bookcase. For one frightening second she thought she was going to hit the floor, but instead she found herself wrapped tightly in Luke's arms as he supported her easily. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him as their faltered pace picked up again. 

"It's ok; I've got you," he told her, his arms tightening around her waist. His fingers brushed along her back in a reassuring way, too innocently for Clary not to notice how much it reminded her the many times he had comforted her after a scraped knee or an encounter with a bully when she was young. But this time, Luke wasn't protecting her. This time, his cock was thrusting up into her with a singular purpose, and Clary's head spun as it tried to reconcile the Luke of her childhood with the one who held her close as he fucked her now. "I've got you," he whispered again, and she moaned and laid her head down on his shoulder, letting him take her.

Clary's eyes fluttered closed as she panted against Luke's neck, and Luke could feel her fingernails digging into his back as she neared her climax. Her little moans and gasps grew louder, her hips moving with him as much as she could without losing her grip. Clary's whole body gradually tensed and her breaths became a whispered chant of "Luke Luke Luke," soft and slow and needy. He let her cling to him like a lifeline and let himself go, sinking in hard and fast and dirty, desperate to feel her come from his cock, to feel the way her body lost control in his arms.

He brushed his lips along her ear, trailing down to kiss the joint of her jaw. Her cries were getting faster, more desperate, a note of vulnerable confusion in them at what was coming upon her so quickly. His arms tightened around her almost painfully, and he just managed to gasp out, "It's ok, Clary, it's ok," before he felt her tighten around his cock. Clary twitched in his arms, a strangled sob gasped into his neck as she came around him. 

Her body gradually relaxed again. Warm puffs of breath hit his shoulder, and Luke barely had the presence of mind to pull quickly out of her before he too came, too turned on to hold it off any longer. Streaks of come hit the hardwood floor below as his arms held her tightly against him, and his long moan was muffled in her hair. He leaned them back against the bookcase and took a moment to nuzzle her shoulder, kissing where it joined her neck up to her hairline. 

When their breathing slowed to normal again, he carefully lowered her feet to the ground, his hands sliding to rest on her hips as he looked down at her. Clary's breath caught in her throat when she met his eyes. Luke looked at her now like he was surprised by what he saw, with an intensity and emotion that he never had before. Clary blushed, but instead of dropping his gaze, she rose up on tiptoe to kiss him again and again until Luke huffed out an amused sound and put a hand on her cheek to ease her back. But when he looked at her again, his expression fell to one of confusion and then horror.

"Luke?" She asked worriedly. 

He pulled his hand away from her face, blinking at it, and Clary saw what had alarmed him: his fingers were stained with blood. His gaze dropped to her thighs, where a drop of blood was making its slow way down her leg.

"I hurt you," he said, taking a step back. 

"No!" Clary began. "You--"

"You're bleeding, Clary!" His face had gone paper white. "O-oh, god. What have I done?"

Clary took a step toward him, all too aware of the distance now that Luke's warmth wasn't pressed against her. "Luke, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? I-I had sex with a seventeen-year-old! I took advantage of you! And I wasn't even gentle about it," he said, gesturing to her legs as his voice rose. 

Clary caught his hand and held it, refusing to let go even as he tried to turn away from her. "Luke! Listen to me!" she demanded, returning the glare that he directed at her. "I am fine. I'm only bleeding because...well, because I've never done...that...before." Her voice trailed off awkwardly and she felt her face heat up as she avoided his eyes.

"You've never...you've never done what? Had sex?" His voice took on a panicked note. "Did I just take your virginity? Did I just take your virginity up against the cookbooks?!"

"I wasn't a total virgin," Clary grumbled. "I've done stuff with boys before. I've just never had a guy's...you know...in me."

Luke groaned, dragging his free hand down his face. "A guy's cock? Clary, you're just proving my point! You can't even say the damn word!"

"Fine!" Clary spat. "Cock! Cock, cock, cock!" She stomped over to her shorts and snatched them off the floor, chanting as she went. She flopped down on an armchair to pull them back on and immediately winced, gritting her teeth.

Luke was kneeling in front of her in an instant, gently prying her shorts away. 

"I'm fine," she snapped again. "I've just never been stretched that far. To fit your big COCK," she added, emphasizing the word.

Look stared at her blankly for a minute before slow smile crept onto his face and he began to laugh. Clary tried to keep her frown in place, but she couldn't help it when it slipped away - the absurdity of the situation was just too much. She hid her face in her hands and half laughed, half sobbed, until Luke pulled them away and kissed each palm in turn. 

"Does it really bother you that I am--was a virgin?" Clary mumbled, eyes focused intently on her lap.

Luke hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face until she met his gaze. "I'm proud to be your first, Clary. I just wish you had told me, so I could have made it better for you. So you could remember it."

"I don't think I'll be forgetting it," Clary said, a blush spreading over her cheeks again from Luke's words. Luke hummed a neutral tone and smoothed the hair away from her face. "What now?" Clary asked, terrified of what the answer might be.

Luke sighed. "Now we get you cleaned up and make sure you're ok. And then," he swallowed nervously, "We figure out where to go from there."

"Come on," he said, standing up and pulling her to feet before snaking an arm around her waist. "I'll throw some dinner together while you take a shower." 

Clary wasn't sure where they stood anymore, whether this would progress further or if they would go back to how things were before when her mother came home. But as she fell asleep wearing one of his soft flannel shirts, her back pressed against his solid chest and his breath tickling the hair around her ear, she realized that that was ok. Where they went from here was an uncertainty, but where she was in that moment was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship Claymark, PLEASE come find me on tumblr as an-odd-ducky. PLEASE. Let me know I'm not sailing this ship alone. Because right now there are only three of us on the ship. I'll have more Claymark fic. And sketches. And playlists. Come to meeeeeeeeee.


End file.
